


My Sergeant, Right Or Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Sergeant, Right Or Wrong

'You can't kill 'im,' said the young soldier, a proud and knowing smile on his face. 'He's tall as a tree and ten times as wide, an' when he comes rollin' into the field, the enemy gets crushed underfoot.'

'Jackrum, eh?' said his companion with a chuckle. 'I heard he choked on a piece of rat's bone last year.'

'No, died of syphilis twelve years ago!'

Strange thing to be proud of, thought Polly as she ate her horse-bread quietly on the other side of the tent flap. Yet it was pride. _Maybe Jackrum was a monster, but he's ours._


End file.
